TF Wolves
by kuchikiyahara
Summary: Well in this fic the TF are wolves and this is a Jazz  centric story


Well this is the start of the fic of the TF wolves I've been drawing if you want to see them visit yaminonekomata. middle of the snowing forest was a broken and beaten little wolf puppy searching refuge of the cruel snow he was tired of walking all day and very hungry finally he managed to find one under an old tree and collapsed on his stomach he wanted so badly to close his eyes, to slip away into dreamless solid sleep, maybe things would be better in the morning---

Optimus was in his morning guard when suddenly he felt a strange smell so he decide to check it at first he thought it was an enemy but to his surprise it was a injured pup sleeping under an old tree

"Hey kid wake up" Optimus said

The little pup opened his little and brilliant blue eyes to stare at big and caring eyes "Who are you?"

"My name is Optimus I am the leader of my pack and you little one, whats your name?" The pup didn't know if he should trust and talk to a totally stranger but maybe he could help him so he decide to answer "My name is Jazz"

"I see, well where is your pack?" with that question Jazz ears dropped and his totally sweet face change to a sorrow one and Optimus realized his mistake too late, but was really surprised when Jazz answered him "I don't have such a thing I was raised in a human village but yesterday there was a huge fire that destroyed the village and I got separated of everyone"

"So that's how you got injured?"

"Yeah and now I'm all alone"

"No you are not" that took Jazz by surprise "What?" Optimus look down at him and smiled " You are coming with me come on We'll go to my home Do you want me to carry you?" Jazz with hesitation answered "My neck hurts.." Optimus bend down his head and said "Then come on climb up" Jazz climbed up and Optimus started the journey home "Thanks for helping me Optimus" "It's nothing little one It's nothing"

In that moment Jazz thought he was right, today things got better.. something standing in his nose interrupted his thoughts and to his surprise it was a bee that brought a smile in his face and then the little insect started to fly away

Ironhide was starting to get worried Optimus never takes to long to do his guard actually he is always very fast sometimes Ironhide though that he didn't even do it his worries where left behind the moment he saw his leader in that moment anger replaced worry and start yelling

"Where in hell have you been you had me all worried about you I thought you..." Ironhide end up mute the moment he saw the little thing sleeping on optimus head "Who's that fur ball" Optimus scowled at the nickname "Ironhide don't call him like that" Ironhide decide it wasn't a good idea arguing with his leader so he correct himself "Ok don't get angry it was an idea.. an option, so who is he?" "His name is Jazz"

At all the noise Jazz woke up and watch a new wolf standing in front of Optimus the gray and black wolf meet his gaze " Oh hi.. Jazz" Jazz was a little nervous he was used to humans and wolves of his age "Hi...who are you?" Ironhide was about to answer when another wolf appeared this was yellow with black and red marks "What's all that yelling Ironhide! don't you notice some of us want to sleep?" Ironhide look away a little guilty he knew Ratchet had taken the night guard and was probably very tired.

At all this Optimus just said "And now who is yelling?" Jazz chuckled at that sentence that's when Ratchet noticed the little pup "Hi there little runt where did you find him Optimus?" Ratchet start wagging his tail he has a soft spot with pups, Optimus smiled he was going to use that soft spot "His name is Jazz and I found him alone and injured under an old tree" that made Ratchet heart soft "Oh poor little thing" "Yeah and now you are going to take care of him"

Ratchet and Jazz where staring at each other, Optimus and Ironhide gone long ago 'How I end up in this sittuation..' "Well I guess the first thing we need to do is clean your wounds..come on lets go to the lake first and then you are going to rest allright?" "Sure"

After cleaning his wounds Jazz and Ratchet went to a cave "Well runt rest, tomorrow you will have a very long day" "Yeah but Ratchet.. Are you going to stay with me?" Ratchet smiled at that yeah that soft spot was something good "Alright Jazz I'll stay with you" with that both of them end up sleeping one next to the other Jazz with a big smile in his little face

Ratchet was watching the sleeping form of the little puppy next to him 'He's all beaten up I wonder what happened to him I think I am going to ask Optimus probably he knows but I don't want to left him alone.. I have an idea' "Hey Jazz wake up" Jazz opened his eyes and yawned "What? Is something wrong?" "Don't worry come on you need to know all the pack" the little pup froze at that sentence "Ratchet.. I think I am going to stay here"

Ratchet felt bad for Jazz, a pup is supposed to be happy and is supposed to ignore the cruel of life but him seem to know it very well "Come on Jazz they are not going to bite you, trust good old uncle Ratchet ok" Jazz felt that he own Ratchet that, he was very good with him "Ok I'm going" Ratchet smiled down to him "Can you walk?"

Jazz tried his luck getting up and walking a few paces "I guess so"Jazz said "Allright but take it easy" Ratchet said while he put carefully a paw on the pup's head "Come on lets go"

Jazz and Ratchet where walking down the hill when the sight in front of them let him astonished this pack territory was beautiful the flowers and the grass moved with the wind and it was filled with a calm feeling "Mirage get off of poor Hot Rod!!" well maybe not so calm he discovered the yelling came out of a pink with white wolf she was yelling at two wolf pups probably a little more grown that him and more far away was a pup of his same age sitting on a rock locking at the sky he didn't know why but he wanted to meet him

"Hey Arcee" the pink wolf turn to them and smile at Ratchet "Oh hi Ratchet is something I can do for you?" "yeah actually I need two favors do you know where is Optimus and the rest of the pack?" "They went to hunt to the other side of..." Arcee catch a sight of gray fur so stop talking and look at the little pup behind Ratchet "Oh god Ratchet who is he? he is very cute"Jazz smiled up at Arcee she seem too be a good wolf "Well it's a good thing you asked he is Jazz and is the second favor I need you too take care of him I need to talk to Optimus"

Arcee doubt it was a good idea he was already taking care of Mirage, Hot Rod and Prowl and well while Prowl wasn't a trouble Mirage and Hot Rod where "I don't know Ratchet I already have to deal with this devils and.." "Come on Arcee he won't cause you any trouble I swear, you could ask Prowl to help you with him" Ratchet looked Arcee with pleading eyes "Okay I'll do it" "Oh thanks I gotta go if I want to catch up with the pack" and with that he run off

Arcee look down at Jazz then hear the noises of a pup battle "Oh god not again, Jazz could you go with Prowl while I calm those two" "Yeah" so he start to walk to the rock when he got near the other pup he decided to lay down and enjoy the wind since the other wolf didn't look like he wanted to talk

After a while he started to get bored with all the silence but suddenly the other one asked "What's your name?" that took him by surprise "My name is Jazz and you?" "You already know that" by that answer Jazz felt stupid he shouldn't have asked and began to feel uncomfortable "I'm going to walk" And with that Jazz left Prowl alone

Prowl felt guilty for treating the new wolf like that he didn't want to be cold he just was and couldn't help it maybe he should go after him

After some minutes Prowl found Jazz staring at his reflexion in the lake and..crying? "Jazz are you ok?" the answer he recieved was a false smile "It's nothing.."with a sigh Prowl started talking "Forgive me I didn't mean to sound so cold its just thats the way I am you don't know me and I don't know you but I like you and I'm worried about you" Jazz was astonished by that "You want to know why Jazz because you are strong you know the pain of life something we both share" Jazz look up to Prowl and this time he gave him a real smile "Now lets go before the others get worried"

After hours of runing Ratchet finally catch up with the pack "Optimus!" Optimus was really surprised to find Ratchet beside him "What is the problem Ratchet?"Optimus asked a little worried "I need to know what happened with the kid" Ratchet answered "It's not me to tell you" "But the pup is really hurt and beaten up I want to know what the hell happened to him!" the yellow wolf snarled Optimus was surprised at Ratchet tone "Ok I'll tell you...

A pair of wolf pups where cudled under a tree "Prowl" "what is it Jazz" a half sleep Prowl answered "thank you My friend" Prowl couldn't help but smile at his new friend "You are welcome My friend"

After some days of being Jazz guardian, Ratchet started to really love the little pup it pained him all the things that had happened to him thats why he swore to protect him and not let anything bad happen to him again, so when he heared Kup's stupid ideas he just want to bite his throat, but being the adult wolf he was, he stayed calm and let him talk

"But the kid is a danger for everyone, What if he is from other pack?" At that he rolled his eyes he knew Kup was a good wolf but sometimes he was extremelly paranoic then Huffer joined him "Yeah I think we should exiled him from the pack" Ratchet was about to snapped at that but Ironhide beat him he took down huffer and had his claws near his throat "Enough Ironhide" Optimus said Ironhide was wise enough to let go of the wolf and stood beside me "Huffer, Kup if there is really a danger for kepping Jazz with us I would exiled him myself but for now he is going to stay with us and I don't want you to anything bad to him understood" both nodded at that statement "Good now go back to sleep or to patrol NOW"

Tonight it was Ratchet turn of night patrol so he need someone to take care of Jazz this night "Hey Ironhide" "What do you want?" 'hehe the same old grumpy Ironhide' "Could you watch after Jazz tonight?" Ironhide guessed he didn't have a choice so just growled and went to the little cave where Jazz and Ratchet slept

When he got there he was attacked by a gray little wolf "Hey furball" Ironhide said, to Jazz the nickname was just funny so he didn't got angry with that and just wag his tail and asked "Ironhide how was the reunion?" "Boring, now go to sleep tomorrow we'll play" Jazz didn't argue with him and just lay down "Good night Ironhide" "Goodnight furball" after being sure Jazz was sleep Ironhide lay down beside him with a big smile even if some didn't realize it Jazz was a very cute and sweet pup

There already have passed 4 weeks since Jazz joined the pack and almost everyone had get bonded of him his outgoing and cheerfull personality help to keep the pack together. But the most strong bond he has was with Ratchet for Jazz he has converted in a fatherly figure for him

Jazz was a little taken by surprise with optimus request.. well not request it was a order, Ratchet and him must keep an eye on the most youngest of the pack Bumblebee he liked the little buddy but he never have take care of anyone before and didn't want Optimus getting mad at him so here they were but the moment they see the little one there was a big smile in their faces the cub was too cute and the moment the little wolf saw Jazz he strarted wagging his tail 'This would be cool' Jazz thought

What was supposed to be a one day job for Ratchet end up with him being stuck with two little wolves but he couldn't help it Bumblebee was an orphan just like Jazz he felt sorry for them and Optimus abused of his good heart 'that cheater is going to pay one day of these' Ratchet couldn't sleep he was worried about his chargers tomorrow they will go hunt to the north of the territory and since they need more food all the pack except Blackpath were going, he trusted the young one but he felt worried leaving a young wolf in charge of seven pups and before he already realized it was morning already

"Hey you lazy little devils wake up" Jazz opened his eyes and yawn revealing his growing fangs 'he is small for his age but is going to be a great and fast fighter' and seconds later Jazz was up and ready for a new day but Ratchet couldn't say the same with Bumblebee he was cuddled in a black and yellow furball

"Let him sleep I would take care of him" Ratchet didn't seem to convinced but he would be late if he stay waiting for Bumblebee to wake up "Ok but be careful you two" saying that Ratchet run off

Jazz was bored it had been hours since Ratchet left them and his little brother didn't wake up so he thought it was time to wake him up

"Hey you wake up I'm bored" Jazz said while biting Bee ear who didn't even move "Allright bro you asked for it" Jazz start to drag

him out of the cave he was luck that the lake was near of their cave because it didn't take to long before he reach it and without hesitation throw Bee to the lake one second later Bee came out of the water glaring at Jazz "Hey don't look at me like that you didn't wake up" Jazz said with a big grin on his face


End file.
